


SUGAR CRASH!

by Leery



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Acid Trips, Death, Eggs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Mysterious Eggs, Slow Burn, inspired by life, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leery/pseuds/Leery
Summary: A man named Norman finds out he is a time traveler because of an accidental cracking of a radioactive egg. Follow him on his journey as he tries to find the current host of the egg, and maybe falls in love... with his enemy??Odd chapters- Leeryq (Instagram)Even chapters- Chadkroegerofficial (Instagram)
Relationships: Benedickt/Gertrude, Norman/Gertrude, Thomas Jefferson/Norman
Kudos: 1





	SUGAR CRASH!

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️TW/CW❗️  
> Death  
> Guns  
> Violence  
> Assassination  
> Character gets hit by car

CHAPTER ONE

Norman had no idea how he had found himself in this situation. This was outrageous, inhumane. How could he take the life of another human? Was HE even human?

It starts off with a radioactive freak accident, but it was never meant to come this far. He was in a completely different era, with no one he knew, disguising himself.

And plotting the presidents assassination.

All of this, just for a damn egg? No, he had to go back, he could not stay in this awful era forever. Norman, (or his disguise name, John) opened his coat and put the loaded gun inside. He walked off will a poker face, and stood looking for the man with the egg deep within him.

Who is the man with the egg you ask? 

Abraham Lincoln himself.

Not that Norman knew who that was, he wasn’t even from this time period. He was also apparently a time traveler. What time period even was he from? Norman had no idea why it was him who was chosen. Was he even worthy of having these sort of powers? All the poor man wanted was to go home and see his lovely wife and children, not to commit homicide.

Did the man even know of the egg forming in him? Was he about to slaughter someone without means? An innocent civilian? 

No, he needed to calm down. He had to do this.

Norman started to sweat as he heard the ticking of the clock.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

Every time it moved, every time it made noise. It was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and...

Before he knew It, this man named Lincoln was sitting before him. He was wearing a suspiciously tall hat.

Hat? Why was he wearing a hat? Perhaps this man was shielding his large head because of the egg?

Norman no longer had time to think such useless thoughts. The play had begun.

Norman slowly took the gun out, shaking with every breath. He cocked the gun and closed his eyes as he hesitantly pulled the trigger.

The man was dead. Gone.

His top hat was no longer a barrier to the radioactive egg.

Norman covered his ears. His heart was pounding, and it felt like his brain was being stabbed by a thousand needles. All that was heard was loud ringing and the pure, utter terror of the audience.

Norman cautiously approached the body on the floor.

By this time the crowd was gone.

Norman stepped into the leaking, hazardous substance.

“Farewell.”

What Norman was expecting was to get back home, but he was met with a very unpleasant surprise. 

What was this? No, he was still in the wrong time! Damnit! 

He seemed to be in an alley of some sort, and it smelled awful.

He walked onto the pavement. Ah, a road! Maybe this path could take him safely home. 

Well, safety was not a choice.

It was smelly, and loud, something had been approaching him. He turned his head to see what looked like a very modern car. Not like any of the ones he had seen before. 

It was flying his way, fast. He had to make an escape! But he couldn’t move. He was left in a state of nothing but shock. Norman swallowed dryly.

When Norman had been conscious again, he still wasn’t completely brought to his senses. He had assumed he was home, he was in a comfortable bed after all. He turned, expecting to see to see his wife. When he opened his eyes, there was a bright light, and more ringing.

Was he dead? This wasn’t the escape route he had planned to take, but it was better being stuck in a place he did not know. No, being dead is completely absurd!

He slowly opened his eyes more and looked around. Was this a hospital?

A nurse came in, and Norman broke down. He started yelling, and screaming in pure agony. He was going rabid and he knocked things down, trying to leave the room. 

The nurse panicked as they tried to stop this strange man. 

The nurse explained to Norman that he had been hit by a car, and was keeping him safe. They were only trying to help him.

Norman was still confused. 

“Unfortunately sir, you’re going to have to pay a fine for your visit.”

Norman had to escape. He couldn’t live like this. He was scared, and injured on top of that. He had no money, no place to stay, and no food. Maybe he would die! 

What could this man do?

The next morning Norman had been released from the hospital. Norman was still unsure of what to do.

Later that night he managed to sneak himself into a hotel. He couldn’t pay as he still did not have a job. He did stick out in the streets, as he was wearing clothes apparently not appropriate for this time.

While looking for money, he had a job offer. Today he was sat down for an interview at a school.

They loved his maturity, and ability. Norman did appreciate that, he was a very smart man. He also had a cool mustache, what is there not to love?

Well, Norman didn’t love them. He loved his wife.

He hoped this job would draw him closer to finding this egg...


End file.
